


"Cold Hard Ground"

by TheFunkySauce



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunkySauce/pseuds/TheFunkySauce
Summary: A continuation of the stream "Trapped In A Prison With Dream" by TommyInnit on twitch (3/1/2021). Enjoy the angst
Kudos: 23





	"Cold Hard Ground"

"Cold Hard Ground"

Dream delivered the final punch, straight across Tommy's face and silencing him. The child fell to the ground, not moving. Dream panted heavily… and that was the issue. He shook the breathless body on the obsidian ground furiously.

"Tommy? Tommy!", he called out, "Haha, the jokes over. Get up"

Tommy did not move and blood began to drip from his nose and mouth. His nose was bent oddly and his eyes were glossed over. His skin was turning pale as his blood leaked. It pooled under where his lifeless body laid.

"Tommy! Tommy!"

He tried everything. Shaking, slapping and even punching but nothing brought Tommy back. Dream sat in the corner farthest away from where the body laid. His blood stained the water from where his food was dropped. Tonight he'd starve. Dream couldn't help but chuckle to himself, recalling a story he was once told.

"Oh Theseus. It all makes sense"

The loud noise of redstone activating and lava being drained filled the small chamber of his prison. Dream stood up and with a grin on his face he stood in front of the lava wall. The lava parted and the Warden came across the moving platform, leaving another guard that had accompanied him. 

"Tommy?", Sam said quietly as he looked at the lifeless body of TommyInnit.


End file.
